Katara
Katara is a beautiful young female Waterbender, born and raised in the Southern Water Tribe by her grandmother, Kanna, alongside her big brother Sokka. Katara was not only a Waterbender, but the last and only one capable of the art in her tribe. As a child, she lived a peaceful, merry life with her family's love, until she lost her mother in a Fire Nation raid. Years after this tragedy, during her teenage years, she and her brother discovered the young Air Nomad Avatar, Aang, who had been encased for one hundred years within a sphere of ice. In need of a Waterbending teacher, the siblings and Aang left the South Pole for the Northern Water Tribe. Katara and Sokka eventually became close friends of Aang, and after their journey to the North Pole, continued to travel with him across the world as he mastered the remaining elements, Earth and Fire. The siblings' assistance helped Aang halt the Fire Nation's ambitions of world domination, ending the century-long war, and finally restoring balance to the world. 70 years after the war, Katara is now a widow, a mother, and a grandmother but she still is a water bending teacher to the new Avatar, Korra. Personality Abilities Katara had little combat skills apart from her bending, which often led to her defeat. Like all Waterbenders, Katara was rendered helpless when her arms were restrained, or were affected in a way that would prevent her from bending. This was different from other benders that had combat skills to a certain degree, such as Zuko, who had extensive knowledge on the art of sword fighting. Despite being unable to fight in close combat, Katara exhibited remarkable agility and acrobatic skill, such as when she performed a dance with Aang. Furthermore, Katara was very resourceful and had a remarkable ability to adapt to her environment, reflecting on the fundamentals of her element, being that of change. Despite being cut off from the rest of the world, Katara possessed a healthy knowledge of spirituality and was one of the few to possess a deep respect for spiritual and cultural matters. Katara was also versed in midwifery, demonstrated in her crucial role in delivering an unexpected baby. As exaggerated in the play "The Boy in the Iceberg", Katara placed heavy value on hope. Katara smiles at coronation.png 240px-Katara.jpg Katara's Fire Nation Outfit.jpg Katara_Film_portaal.png Katara_and_Hakoda.png|After an emotional confrontation, Hakoda told Katara that she and her brother were his "entire world", and thinking of them caused him heartache every night. Katara_and_Kanna_hugging.png|Katara with Kanna. Katara_restrains_Azula.png|Katara successfully defeats Azula by restaining her. Category:Avatar The Last Airbender Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Aquakinetic Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Nickelodeon Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Tragic Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Paramount Heroes Category:Mothers Category:Chlorokinetic Heroes Category:Narrators Category:Healers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Asian Heroes Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Helpers Category:Teachers Category:Grandparents Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Feminists Category:Waterbenders Category:Possessors Category:Masters Category:Tritagonists Category:Benders Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Heroes who lose their way Category:Amazons Category:Child Nurturer Category:Nurturer Category:Child Saver Category:Married Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Egalitarian Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Outright Heroes Category:Families Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:Video Game Heroes